


Go The Fuck To Sleep

by awfulq



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Companionable Snark, Denial of Feelings, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Maxwell is a Softie, Short & Sweet, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfulq/pseuds/awfulq
Summary: Willow had volunteered to watch the camp, again, as if she hadn't the past three nights. Maxwell was getting frustrated, to say the least.(Alternatively; Willow and Maxwell are FRIENDS, you can't change my mind)
Relationships: Maxwell & Willow (Don't Starve), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Go The Fuck To Sleep

"M'not tired, Max, lay off," Willow mumbled, head rested entirely on her hand as she sat in front of the fire. She had volunteered to watch the camp, again, as if she hadn't the past three nights. Maxwell was getting frustrated, to say the least.  
"Willow," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You need to sleep. You're of no use to anyone dead of exhaustion." Much to his distaste, the girl simply scoffed, stoking the fire with her bare hand.  
"Don't even think that can happen here. Stop--" she yawned loudly, "Stop... worryin', it'll make the rest of yer hair fall out, oldie.”  
He crossed his arms. He had half a mind to drag her to a bedroll himself, if she weren’t so fighty.  
“I wouldn’t need to worry if someone didn’t keep giving me reasons to.”  
Willow couldn’t help but to laugh. Maxwell liked to say he didn’t have feelings, or care about anything. She begged to differ. She saw how he paled when the other survivors were in danger. How he had to compose himself each time a light went out. She knew he secretly watched the rabbits, sometimes even getting them to come up to him and let him pet them. He had a soft heart, somewhere in there, under all that icy coldness.  
“You’re a stupid old man, y’know that?” She yawned again, eyes half-closed. “Sayin’ you don’t care about nothin’ when you do.”  
This earned some silence from the man, who was clearly frustrated.  
"Fine," he finally sighed, "if you won't go to your tent, then I'll have to sit out here so there's at least someone awake to keep watch." He sat across from her, just as the last of the natural light drained from the horizon.  
"I am 'wake… Jus' kinda… Outta it, s'all…"  
"Sure you are."  
There were a few moments following that contained only the sounds of the night. Maxwell fed logs into the fire periodically, probably more often than necessary. The darkness unnerved him more than he would ever admit.  
When he finally looked back up to Willow, she was fast asleep, Bernie tucked to her chest. She looked so much more peaceful than she normally did, almost comfortable, despite being propped haphazardly against a log.  
A smile almost betrayed his face. Almost.  
"Goodnight, Willow," he sighed, stoking the fire.  
There was more silence.  
"...Gnnight Max…." she mumbled back.

**Author's Note:**

> not! enough! of these two assholes interacting. also i'm soft, so sue me.


End file.
